Glasses
by PotatoRain
Summary: Claire has been in the town for 3 years and is the only one single girl left . ClairexRick. M - for alcohol Yeah , go glasses !


Hey guys n.n

This is the first time i ever write so sorry if its a bit too simple , i mostly did this for mysekf because there arent many rickxclaire fanfic and it really sucks since he is my favourite bachelor in the MFoMT . And well from the whole harvestmoon series its a tie beteen him , louis (mm) , elliot and mark (island of happiness). Well..i go for glasses people _ ( explains the title..i was too lazy to be creative :o )

So , like whatever , hope you guys like it

Its been 3 years since i moved in to mineral town , i can say that these have been the best years of my life. I love the whole town and see everyone like a family. Except for Rick , he is my best friend and have a crush on him...

Well , today has been a tiring day , its already like 7 pm, maybe ill go to the inn to hang out with the girls.

Inn~

"Hey girls" i say

"Hey Claire" say Ann , Popuri , Karen and Mary in unision

" Now that youre here , anything interesting going on? " asks Ann

" well..uhhh..me and Gray are turning 2 years soon..." says Mary while blushing

"Aaaw , how cute 3 , wow , time goes fast . Me and Cliff are only turning 1 year..but that will be in like , 2 months" says Ann grinning

"Well..its almost summer , so my dear Kai is almost here" Popuri says in a very cheery tone while blushing

" hey , has Rick already accepted the fact that you two are dating? " asks Karen jokinly

Yup , im the only single girl left in this town , even Karen has a boyfriend , a long distance relationship with my brother Jack.

" Well..sorta , they still dont get along , buts atleast he lets me see him more often" Popuri answers

Aaahh..Rick , just hearing his name makes me smile like an idiot . "I wish you i could see you Rick ~"

I didnt notice until it was too late , once i saw all the girls staring at me with a shock expression which suddenly turned into scary smiles i knew i had done a big mistake "YOU LIKE RICK?!" they all yelled in unision

" Yeah , i think you would make a great sister-in-law *wink wink* " popuri tells me

" well , he looks kinda dorky if thats what youre into" Karen says while laughing

" im kinda mad at you for not telling us this before " Ann yells at me

" since when do you like him ? " asks Mary sweetly

I cant help but blush at that question , theyre all staring at me im getting all embarrased now . They accepted the news way too quickly . Too unnatural x(

" i dunno..since my first year here...when we went to the starry night festival together...i guess ...or maybe before ? " i said while blushing really hard

" WHAT?! That was ages ago , and you liked him all hid it all this time ? Sweety 3" says ann while hugging me in a motherly caring way as if i was some kind of child

" Well Fear No More , I , Popuri , goddess of love shall help you with the help of my friends , Mary the Wise , Ann the Strong One All Mighty , and Karen...the Drunk *LOL* " says popuri while she and the rest make some kind of power ranger pose

"Wait , why the drunk ?! " asks karen in an annoyed tone

" i couldnt think of anything else..."

"Whatever , ill give you advise on what moves to make whenever you two are alone in the dark ;) " karen says says proudly like a mother?

" im going to call my brother 3

Dont worry , ill do it smoothly " says popuri cheerfully while taking out her phone and dialing. Okay , this is advancing too quickly , i just just told them a minute ago about this.

" wait , what ?! Now ?i dont think im ready . What do i say ?" I say while my face was burning up nervously , these girls are crazy _

" you ask too many questiond, we'll take care of everything , you go with the flow" says ann

"Okay, karen , you make her pretty , ann youll help out later and tell you the plan in a bit , ill take care of the rest" Mary the Wise? says

" Sure will Mary the wise " Ann says before going straight to work

" yeah i get the fun part " says karen with an evil grin while holding some makeup

What o_o

Im scared

15 minutes later ~

"Dont worry , i didnt put much on you , you look great " karen says proudly "Now , about those tips , okay , whenever you two are alone , and you just want to turn-"

"Stop it Karen , dont give her that kind of dirty advice!" Yells Ann. Well atkeast someone here has atleast some common sense. Then says

"...yet 3

I dont want you to be the only one giving her tips , lets wait until they start dating and we can start talking about how accidentally wet your white shirt to make it see-through 3 " Aaaan i take it completely back

" okay , he should be here soon , we'll be by that table over there spying on you " Mary says smiling in a rather creepy way

Mm...okay ,so , i just go with the flow , okay...go with the flow , floooow~

Just go with the fl-

" hey claire "

"AAH! You scared me rick , what are you doing here ?" What a stupid question , he is obviously came here because that was the plan

" well , popuri said i should come here and see you or else she would yell out my deepest secrets around the town " Rick says laughing sarcasticlly while scratching his cheek .Wow Popuri , way to do it smoothly." Not that she needs to use a threat for me to come , i love hanging out with you" he says in a quieter tone , did i just see him blush?

"Why hello there , who would have thought i could meet you two here ?" Lies mary with a smirk , what is she planning ...

"Hey Mary " says Rick

" Are you two on a date ? " she says with an angelic smile . After hearing this i feel my ears burning up , i dont know what to sat , i stare at rick to see what he will say , but he is just there , red and too shocked to answer

" well , i brought Gray over too , lets have a double date! "

"Hey Grey " we both say awkwardly

And i get the feeling she told him all about her super awesome plan. They said go with the flow , okay , ill just stay quiet and play dumb. I wonder how Rick is holding up.

30 minutes later~

"Hahahaha , you guys really make such a cute couple , i know , lets play a game. A drinking game , to see which couple can hold out the most , then it will be a one on one to see who is the best between the couple "

Me and rick just stare speechless , and before we even get the chance to respond Mary says " Ann bring over some drinks , this will be fun" this..sounds fun

30 more minutes later ~

"Well , it looks like you two won , now it must be between the two of you ,goodluck for both of you" Mary says while smiling like an innocent angel , that liar , she wasnt even drunk yet D:

"Ann , more drinks please for the two love birds" she finally says

" Coming right up"

I dont know how much longer i can hold , im already feeling my head hot, Rick looks like he is still fine

30 minutes later~

No one's POV

"And the winner is Rick " Ann says

"Are you okay Claire ? " Rick asks

"I dunooo ~ , i feel fiine wick 3 " answers claire obviously drunk

"Rick ? Umm, would you mind walking Claire home ?

She is drunk and its already late , please" asks ann sweetly

"Sure thing Ann , lets go claire , can you walk?" He asks Claire with a worried look on his face. Claire tries to stand up and walk . It takes her a while to get up ,but she manages to get up... barely

"Yeah~~~" she say .

"Hmm, let me help you out , put your arm around me " he says blushing a bit while offering her his arm.

After she puts her arm around his neck , they head off

" Im sorry i made you deal with that , i just.. umm.. i wasnt able to reject the drinking offer because i wanted to spend time with you " Rick says while blushing . After hearing this , it makes Claire blush too " I like Rick , i LOvE beiiin wit yu too ~ 3 " Rick shocked after hearing this makes him start blushing really hard .

Before they knew it , they were both at Claire's place already. "Well... umm, i guess this is goodnight . I hae to wake up early tomorrow to work " he says while scratching his head and slightly blushing

" Rick is so cuutes when he blush 3 " before he knew it , Claire was leaning closer to him, closed her eyes gently and then felt his lips against hers , it was really warm and soft. Rick is really shocked and doesnt kmow what to say , he couldnt believe what was happening " Cl-claire " he says while backing up a bit scared he might ruin this and do something wrong , she ignores this and thenl him closer to kiss him again. This time instead of doing what he did last time , he kisses her back , at this reaction Claire decides to make her next move by sticking her toungue inside his mouth gently . He is so close to her , she can feel his warm breathing in her face , her face feels really hot because of it but in a good way , a really good way .He then puts one hand over her cheek slowly caressing her and the other behind her head , stroking her scalp slowly in circular motions . She traces her toungue softly against his lip , he bites hers back gently , then she says "i love you".

She opens her eyes and see Rick staring at her completely red , shocked at what he just heard. He then hugs her tighly " oh Claire , I love you too " hearing this makes her so happy she cant help but grin a lot , her heart is pounding so hard and loud its a bit hard for them both not to hear it . She then passes out .


End file.
